Why Torchwood are stuck to they're computers
by Welshkiss
Summary: Ths the real reason why Torchwood are stuck to their computers.
1. Chapter 1

**( YOU CAN GUESS WHO THEY ARE YOURSELF :P )**

Princess has signed in

Princess- Hey?

Weevilrocku has signed in

Princess- What kind of name is weevil rock u?

Weevilrocku- my name duh

Princess- don't u duh me

Weevilrocku- Hey, aint u got admin 2 b doin?

Princess- what if I ave, Jack gave u a load of it

Weevilrocku- glares I hate it when your right

Princess- Sticks tongue out

Weevilrocku- So childish

Princess- watevr u need 2 do ur admin :p

Coffeeking has signed in

Coffeeking- Yes he has got rather a lot

Princess- Haha

Weevilrocku- Shut it teaboy

Coffeeking- how did u know it was me??

Princess- I think the name may have given it away a bit sweetheart ;)

Coffeeking- fair enough

Weevilrocku- I need coffee dude

Coffeeking- not unless u ask politely

Princess- Ia-nto flutters eyelashes pretty please can I have a cup of ur wndrful coffee :(

Coffeeking- of course U can darling

Coffeeking has signed out

Princess- c u ave 2 b nice

Weevilrocku- Wtevr urn t nce

Princess- I am!

Weevilrocku- Well u wrnt vry nce lst night ;)

Princess- blushes lots Oii u shush

Harwoodlories has signed in

Harwoodlories- Oi u keep off my wife ya twat

Princess- Rhys piss off out f the Torchwood chat rooms

Prinsess- please

Harwoodlories has signed out

Weevilrocku- oops :(

Princess- hahaha

Weevil rock u sends Princess a kiss

Princess sends weevilrocku a slap across the face

Princess- ha

The boss has signed in

The boss- meet me at-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POWR CUT

WHAT WAS HE GONNA SAY??

R&R OR NO MORE CHAPTERS :(

MWHWHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

(Yay I have chosen them well done to...

Goodgirlgonebad- Me

Backtothefuture- by Wake-up-soon

Lordofallcoffee's- by Wake-up-soon

NASAunited- by Me

Weevilrocku- by Me U all loved it so I kept it :)

P.S thanks to everyone who tried I had loads but these just fitted.

Backtothefuture- Gwen, Owen come in are u there

Weevilrocku has just signed in

Weevilrocku- yup here I am

Backtothefuture- Gwen?

Weevilrocku- I'll get her now

Goodgirlgonebad has signed in

Weevilrocku- diggin the new name :)

Goodgirlgonebad- thanks :)

Backtothefuture- Hello? I'm still here

Goodgirlgonebad- Who r u?

Backtothefuture- Duh the only person here who has travelled in time

Goodgirlgonebad- Not true

Backtothefuture- Huh?

Goodgirlgonebad- Nevermind :(

Lordofallcoffee has signed in

Lordofallcoffee- Who needs coffee?

Weevilrocku- Me (flutters eyelashes)

Lordofallcoffee- Well u cant because u two/three are locked in the hub

Goodgirlgonebad- WTF!!

Weevilrocku- YAY

Goodgirlgonebad- Thats a bad thing duh

Weevilrocku- No its not (raises eyebrow)

Goodgirlgonebad- No Owen no way in your dreams

Weevilrocku- I'm gonna find u

Wweevilrocku has signed out

Goodgirlgonebad has signed out

Backtothefuture- Oww why do I always miss out on the fun? :(

Bactothefuture has signed out

(Hate it? Rate it R&R Please)


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry it took so long I forgot about it thanks to rosemariontyler08 :)

Here you go if your stuck:

NASAUnited: Toshiko

Goodgirlgonebad: Gwen

WeevilRockU: Owen

Backtothefuture: Jack

Kingofallcoffee's: Ianto

Goodgirlgonebad has signed in

Goodgirlgonebad: Ja-ak!

Backtothefuture has signed in

Backtothefuture: Yes?

Goodgirlgonebad: Tell Owen he's a prat and u will kill him if he doesn't stop tickling me!

Backtothefuture: Well he is a bit a a prat

Weevilrocku has signed in

Weevilrocku: Oii are u being rude about me?

Kingofallcoffee's has signed in

Kingofallcoffee's: Is who being what about huh

Goodgirlgonebad: Owen's being a prat

Kingofallcoffee's: I can c that

Backtothefuture: So can I

Goodgirlgonebad: 'waves' hello Jackie

Weevilrocku: How can u c me?

NASAUnited has signed in

NASAUnited: I had webcam's installed into all of your personal computers.

Weevilrocku: What the hell z she tlkn bout

Goodgirlgonebad: Ur s'pos 2 use txt spk on msn duh

NASAUnited: Whatever

Goodgirlgonebad: And there you go again

NASAUnited has signed out


End file.
